


夏天男寝室如何做羞羞事

by magudoufu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 校园
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magudoufu/pseuds/magudoufu
Summary: 第一次发文，多多关照





	夏天男寝室如何做羞羞事

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发文，多多关照

夏天的宿舍非常热，2306的四位男士懒洋洋的躺在床上不动。尤长靖更是热的直往学校浴室冲，洗的太多次最后被陈立农摁回床上。  
半夜，尤长靖露出肚皮睡了个大字，突然自己床响了响颤了颤，尤长靖的脸被人轻轻的蹭蹭。尤长靖很不耐烦的拍过去，继续睡。  
那爬上床的接着骚扰尤长靖，他直接吻住尤长靖的唇，一下一下的啄。尤长靖不得已睁开眼。  
“农农……你做什么？唔…不能在宿舍，不……”一句 话被陈立农的吻分了好几句，尤长靖的脸上黏黏糊糊全是口水，身子被陈立农死死压住，起了一层薄汗。尤长靖立马蹬起来：“不行！太热了！你下去！”  
陈立农骑在尤长靖身上，两只手掐住尤长靖的手，脸上满是无法叫停的欲望：“别啊，长靖，就操一次，听我的，老公说就一次。”说完，陈立农用自己的灼热的下体蹭蹭尤长靖，尤长靖欲哭无泪：“可是太热了，不要嘛！”  
陈立农翻身下床，把宿舍空调调低两度，又急吼吼的爬回尤长靖床上。陈立农看着黑暗中的尤长靖一点点轮廓，将自己内裤脱下来扔到床脚，粗大的性器弹出来向上翘着。  
尤长靖不愿意，直往床头躲，被陈立农拉住腿摁住放倒，两个人紧紧的黏在一起。陈立农摸出来自己带的润滑剂，往自己两根手指细细密密的摸了个遍，轻轻的捅尤长靖屁股眼。尤长靖刚开始因为羞耻，还在推陈立农，直到陈立农三指进去，尤长靖满脑子都是浆糊了，他开始娇娇的喘息。陈立农笑着小声骂他，浪货，这不是挺想要的吗，又拿嘴堵住尤长靖的嘴，宿舍里总算没了喘息呻吟，只剩下轻微的口水啧啧的声音。  
尤长靖浑身发起抖来，身体腾腾的冒着热。陈立农见扩张的差不多，把自己的性器凑上去，轻轻浅浅的在洞口戳，尤长靖自己按耐不住，扭着腰往里吃，嘴上小小声请求：“进来…”陈立农早忍不住，腰身一挺，使劲插进去。尤长靖当时就翻了白眼，差点喊出声，幸好捂了嘴。  
陈立农摁着小宝贝使劲抽插，尤长靖白白的腿缠在陈立农腰上，两只手抓着陈立农手臂，死死咬着嘴不肯发出声音。  
陈立农发了疯，这小洞又软又紧，主人嘴上说着不要，下面的嘴却咬的死死的，陈立农性器几乎不能往外抽，一抽那小穴的嫩肉就收缩着挽留。  
发疯的后果就是床嘎吱嘎吱响起来，尤长靖滴着眼泪亲陈立农：“农农…轻点，哈，轻点……”陈立农也知道不能吵醒另外两个室友，不然今天这顿变成多人餐了。  
于是陈立农把尤长靖腿往腰上缠缠，一只手揽住被干软的小尤兔兔摁在自己怀里往起带。他要把尤长靖带到地上站着干。  
空气灼热而潮湿，尤长靖被干的吐着粉色的小舌头细声细气的喘，陈立农把挂在他身上像只树袋熊的尤长靖抱得紧紧的，性器从下往上猛顶，尤长靖受不住，一口咬在陈立农肩上，刺激的陈立农边干边骂：“操死你个小骚货！操死你！”  
陈立农其人，是班上的学习委员，学习好，人也高高大大阳光帅气，对谁都很有礼貌，但这家伙一到了尤长靖床上，恨不得拿骚话羞死尤长靖，活活的变态。  
“骚宝贝，叫老公，叫！”  
尤长靖哼哼唧唧，嘴张开一句话也说不出来，只是娇喘，陈立农又拿话逼他：“不叫老公我就开灯让他们都看看你在干嘛，你试试。”这场性事的主导者把尤长靖半块屁股定在窗台上，顶一下说一句顶一下说一句，尤长靖又气又臊，咬住陈立农耳朵，模模糊糊叫一声，老公。  
“你们在干什么！”  
即将高潮的尤长靖听到这个声音，是林彦俊！！他吓得前面秀气的棒棒噗噗吐出了一股白液，穴道高潮的紧缩感让陈立农乘胜追击，将性器在尤长靖小屁屁里大进大出，又抽了几十下才射进去。  
陈立农和林彦俊都知道对方和尤长靖的事，谁也不服输。尤长靖想吃巧克力，陈立农知道了立马买十块，林彦俊后知后觉发现情敌先下手了，也跑到小卖店买上二十块德芙送给自家老婆。这两位情敌把对尤长靖好体现在方方面面，包括床上功夫。  
尤长靖欲哭无泪，好不容易陈立农射出来了，怎么又来了一个？  
林彦俊话不多，直接从陈立农怀里接过尤长靖，踩着凳子把尤长靖往自己上铺放。尤长靖自知躲不过，光着屁屁爬上床，触到床的一瞬间浑身的汗都粘了上去。林彦俊陈立农追着爬上床，尤长靖一只脚一个，死顶住商量：“不行，太热了，我不要了行吗？”尤长靖说这话是看着林彦俊，他知道接下来林彦俊为了追平陈立农一定使出浑身解数干他。林彦俊从上铺探出身子长手一勾，从桌上拿了空调遥控器，又往下调了几度。  
要不说还是年轻呢，再怎么热空调都不应该开到二十度往下，而纵欲也是不行的。最后一句话是尤长靖跪在床上撅着屁股自己加的。  
林彦俊双手抚摸尤长靖撅起的圆润的屁股，下身慢慢的转着圈的摇，尤长靖想要快点，身体本能的追随着林彦俊的大粗棒棒。陈立农凑到前面，亲亲尤长靖小肉脸，发现这小浪货被林彦俊操的流口水，气的他握着性器往尤长靖微张的嘴里戳。尤长靖感受到一股熟悉的腥苦味，张嘴含陈立农流水的性器，陈立农仰起头，太爽了。  
林彦俊听到尤长靖嘬陈立农的声音，心里一沉，撤出性器，低着头拿牙咬尤长靖屁股，连着留下了几个圆印印，排的整整齐齐，双手又往前够，撸尤长靖的小鸡鸡。尤长靖果然没了吞吐的力气，强行吐出陈立农的性器，额头抵在床上，双手紧紧攥住汗津津的床单。林彦俊不着急，尤长靖定力不够，一会的事，把他摸舒服了摸软了，自己还不是手到擒来。尤长靖在这方面没什么长进，一会的功夫就泄在林彦俊手里。尤长靖的精液也是宝贝，林彦俊借着楼道的光看看手上的白浊，面无表情伸出舌头一点一点舔干净，这才把尤长靖翻了个面，两个人面对面又搞了一次。  
陈立农早在尤长靖被摸的呜呜抓床单的时候气回自己床了，想想自己吃到今晚的第一口，也只好把怒气怨气咽在肚子里。  
林彦俊的床铺又响了半小时后终于停了下来，陈立农赶紧爬起来。两位情敌在这时候团结一心，一个在上面护送老婆，一个在下面接着老婆。两位的老婆尤长靖被连番干早就累的昏昏欲睡，陈立农抱着他往浴室走，林彦俊紧跟着，生怕陈立农偷吃宝贝小尤的豆腐。到了浴室，陈立农抱着尤长靖，林彦俊伸出手扣尤长靖屁股，细细的做了清理。  
第二天早上，宿舍的第四个人范丞丞醒来连着打了五六个喷嚏，用纸擦擦鼻涕，抬头一看宿舍空调，妈呀，哪个崽种开到十八度的？看来自己是感冒了，一会去校医院拿点药吧。看看还在睡的其他三位室友，范丞丞想，哦还得给小尤拿，这个笨蛋身体弱，怕是也感冒了。  
今天的范丞丞也是个深藏功与名的年轻人呢！

 


End file.
